Ryūga
Ryūga (リュウガ, "Dragon's Fang" ) is a Mage of the Guild Yggdrasil. Unlike most citizens found in Fiore, Ryūga is the Human embodiment of the Legendary Sage--'Sun Wukong '(孫悟空, Songokū) granting him higher abilities than that of your everyday person. It is because of this factor, Ryūga's father trained him stictly in Martial Arts until his death, leading Ryūga's mother to train him in the Magical Arts. After his father's death Ryūga remained reclusive until a chance encounter with Severa Jerand, leading to his joining of Yggdrasil and the discovery of a purpose within himself. Upon joining the Guild, Ryuga was partnered with Sinclaire Glory in order to balance each out, forming the team Sol Reave in the process. Appearance Ryūga is a man of average height and has a fairly athletic build from all his years of constant training. He has spiky brown hair that is usually seen by others as being purposefuly kept unkempt, reflecting Sun Wukong's wild nature. Ryūga's normal eye color is black with golden color pupils that grow into a large cross whenever Sun Wukong's personality takes over. Ryūga is usually seen wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He can also be found wearing a light blue sweatshirt around his waist and a lime-green colored sleeping-mask on his head like a pair of sunglasses. In order to compensate for his martial arts style, Ryūga tucks his jeans into his red-colored boots that he takes special care of as he considers them to be extremely lucky. Personality Ryūga is overall a quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even though he rarely opens up to people, he shows concern and worries about the situations of those close to him, especially his first real friend Severa Jerand. a He also feels bitterness whenever someone dies, even if it's a death of an enemy much to the dismay of those around him on the field of battle. Even in the battlefield, he is not a type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job. He hates fighting and conflicts, but because of his family, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield because of his upbringing and need to protect his new home. Ryūga believes that if he tries hard enough it is possible to end conflicts and evils around the world; and he's glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. Ryūga has another personality residing in his mind, that of the Legendary Sage--Sun Wukong. To distinguish himself from Ryūga, Sun Wukong reveals himself to show a change in disposition, often wearing a scowl and insulting those around him, regardless if they are friend or foe. In contrast to Ryūga, Sun Wukong shows no concern about the pain caused to people other than himself. Even at the cost of everything, he'll do anything to survive. Whenever he thinks that Ryūga is feeling a sense of doubt during battle, he'll immediately switch in and do what he deems is necessary, just so they would not get killed even to the extent that he also finds amusement in seeing other people die and suffer. The difference between the two personalities often forms a conflict between them, as they rarely work together in different situations. Ryūga often hesitates during his fights, because he is afraid that the people might get killed for no good reason. This causes Sun Wukong to get angry at him at times, criticizing that Ryūga often tries to impose his opinion on others, without even understanding them, and worries just so that he could feel better about himself. Sun Wukong has added that this hesitation of Ryūga, especially in the battlefield, will be the reason that they will get killed by the enemy in the future. On the other hand, Ryūga in some ways despises Sun Wukong, as the supposedly Legendary Sage can easily kill people without feeling remorse or guilt of any kind. Despite this conflict, there are times when the two can still settle their differences and fight together when needed when their preferred goals coincide, just like when fighting against an enemy they both have a major dislike against. The two personalities have their own range of specialty when it comes to combat situations. Ryūga is the rational one, being the one to think about tactics during combat. Sun WUkong, on the other hand, is the one responsible for their reflexes and their battle intuition. When uniting both their strengths, they act as dual processing brains with a reflexive body, giving them a superb advantage in the battlefield. After living with each other for some time, Sun Wukong and Ryūga have found a way to co-exist. Sun Wukong has learned to be able to exert control without actually taking full control leading to others thinking Ryūga has had a swift mood change. When Sun Wukong exerts this control, Ryūga shows a more sadistic personality; he begins to start losing all reason even surpassing the Sage's own brutal savagery. ﻿ History Birth and Training with His Father Synopsis Introduction Arc *The Hunter of The Sun Equipment Power Pole: A staff made from blessed redwood coated in a thin layer of steel, giving the Power Pole its metallic appearance. Ryūga received the Power Pole from his father from during the initial stages of his training in order to give him a better grasp on ho to fight an opponent who knows how to counter his martial arts. It is his trusty companion in battle and seems to respond to Ryūga's desires and commands as though it were an actual ally in the field of battle. The Power Pole is able to extend itself to incredible lengths and can even expand in size allowing Ryūga to destroy several monsters that have begun to swarm him in mere seconds. It is also extremely durable, allowing Ryūga to treat it as a baseball bat when deflecting projectile attacks that are launched at him. The Power Pole is usually seen floating behind Ryūga when he focuses on using his martial arts alone, however, it will thrust itself forward as he punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. Ryūga can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from him and he can later make it fly back to his position, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it damages anyone in its way. Magic and Abilities Large Magical Power: Ryūga possesses a fairly large capacity for storing Eternano within his body. Despite his unwillingness to engage in a fight unless it is absolutely needed, as he is the embodiment of the Legendary Sage Sun Wukong, Ryūga's Magical Aura has the potential to devastate a massive area of land if it is left unchecked. It is because of this factor that Ryūga has developed the unconscious fear of utilizing any of his Magical abilities, so that he does not hurt those around him, instead relying on the Martial Arts in order to combat his opponents. However, when Sun Wukong takes control of his body Ryūga's Magical Power truly comes through, causing the very Earth to tremble and the winds to dance violently around him and those in the vicinity, although, the effects of this can be felt some distance away. Great Physical Prowess: Ryūga's constant training with his parents from a young age has pushed his body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what any ordinary humaan would be capable of. He is capable of moving like an acrobat across the battlefield, something that he often makes use of. Ryūga also possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort himself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains, even using it to avoid an opponent's attack by the narrowest of margins. Repeatedly, he is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle and able to effortlessly shift his body position even in mid-air, never losing control during any of his movements. Enhanced Strength: Ryūga has shown himself to have incredible raw strength, able to easily a piece of the ground apart with a kick alone and then send it flying. In battle, Ryūga is regularly holding back a considerable amount of strength, as he wishes to avoid injuring his opponents as much as possible. Another testament to Ryūga's strength is that with his legs alone, he is able to withstand incredible amounts of impact from an opponent's attack with no visible effort. He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows are able to split water in the vicinity in two and his kicks are physically strong enough to non-chalantly plow through brick walls. Ryūga is able to launch shockwaves with his kicks that cause trees in the surrounding area to seemingly get crushed from the impact. Even though he doesn't have big build, Ryūga uses his Center of Gravity, turning force and timing of his hits to work in a synergy to make the attacks stronger. Enhanced Speed: One of Ryūga's greatest traits is his great speed. The speed at which he moves and his attacks are extremely fast, because of this he often surprises his enemies and takes out some in the blink of an eye. Because of his speed his attacks often catch opponent's off-guard. Since Ryūga's body is extremely light, he has such a high degree of agility that he can attack an opponent in mid-air. His agility combined with his speed and great ability of perception allows him the ability to dodge, intercept, and counter-attack most of his enemies. Keen Intellect: Ryūga is a naturally talented fighter. He is extremely skilled and because of his natural ability he can do things that most have extreme difficulty doing and learn new techniques in a short amount of time. His natural intellect allows him to quickly grow stronger and evolve at a moments notice. Ryūga grows stronger from experience to the point where he can fight a long battle, rest, and then go into another battle with a completely different level of strength. He can also surpass his limits and evolve even while in the midst of combat. Bōjutsu Expert: The staff techniques of Ryūga integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances which makes this perhaps the most difficult weapon for an opponent to learn how to counter against. With his staff, the Power Pole, Ryūga is capable of striking a number of targets in a matter of seconds. It has been shown that enemies can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used, explores just how effective he is with his weapon. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the opponent to fight against it correctly without risking grave injury and more than likely even death. Superhuman Endurance: Despite only being a human, Sun Wukong's presence has increased Ryūga's endurance level far above that of those around him. He was able to take a direct attack from Arumat Jerand, while he was using his Magnetism Magic to reinforce his attacks, and keep on fighting, although he may be seriously wounded if he is exposed to prolonged sessions of attacks. Sun Wukong Persona Cloning Technique: Martial Arts Prowess Ryūga's skill in the Martial Arts is something that he holds great pride in as shown by him typically relying on it instead of his actual Magic. His fighting style consists mostly of leg sweeps followed by several different kicks in order to get the opponent off-balance and then debilitate them, but still resemble Capoeira. The kicks used by Ryūga range from body blows to full on take downs and often result in very damaging attacks to the opponent's body. Ryūga's movements are fast and the rotational spinning of his limbs adds power to his strike. These movements allows Ryūga to attack his opponents from different angles and allows for constant motion, never allowing the opponent to locate a weakspot for too long. Ryūga's fighting stance of moving from one foot to the other keeps his center of gravity in one place, allowing him to attack from any spot. This constant bobbing and moving does not allow any points of attack to leak through, but it also keeps his opponent guessing as to where the first strike will come from. The powerful swinging kicks of Capoeira come from multiple angles and can be done while doing handstands, or by jumping in a rotation, with the trick being to disguise the attacks within the dance-like movements. Unlike other martial arts, Capoeria's defensive moves center around evasion. Instead of blocking attacks, Ryūga uses cartwheels, handstands, and constant motion avoid physical blows. This evasive style of defense gives Ryūga an advantage when fighting against a non-martial artist because they he does not have to waste time trying to recover from the block; and he can easily jump back into the fight with a counter-attack at a different angle. Techniques Sanmittai Toru '(三位一体捕る, "''Trinity Hook"): By gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point, either on his hands or on his feet, Ryūga is able to add more strength to the technique depending on the length of the spin. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, Ryūga follows up by rapidly spinning around and kicking the opponent's skull in the opposite direction with increased strength. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be twice the normal amount, often disorienting the opponent as well. : '''Sanmittairyu (三位一体龍, "Trinity Dragon"): This technique is a variation of the Sanmittai Toru technique and is known as Ryūga's signature technique as it allows him to use his capoeira style more fluidly. Instead of extending his kick upwards to connect to an opponent's skull, Ryūga bends down to secure a lower point than that of his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. Magic Cloud Magic Ryūga utilizes Eternano to produce several different fronts of air allowing the formation and creation of clouds. Sun Wukong can mold the form and density of the cloud to his liking. This allows him to perform tasks such as creating a device to move on, crafting varous objects out of clouds, or even expand a cloud within a target's lungs to suffocate them. By crafting a specific form of cloud, Ryuga is able to control the weather, creating rain or lightning with seemingly no difficulty at all. It should be noted, that the clouds crafted by Ryuga are not as easily dissipated as those found in the natural sky, as these false clouds are reinforced with his Magical Energy, giving them a consistancy similar to that of a mountain. Spells Nimbus: Gathering a cloud beneath his feet, Ryūga will begin to raise himself high into the air and utilize it as a method of moving around. The cloud itself can change in size and is capable of moving at incredible speeds, even while carrying other occupants. Playful Cloud Child (雲子遊び, Asobi Unko): Ryūga will manifest and release a large plume of clouds out into the area engulfing the entire field. The cloud masks him from sight, mimicking his own Magical Energy signature, making it impossible to track Ryūga from within. He will then await for the opponent to breathe in the clouds surrounding them and once completed, he will cause the cloud to expand, asphyxiating them. Dancing Cloud Child (雲子踊り, Odori Unko): By crafting a series of storm clouds in the area, Ryūga can release a large burst of lightning from within these clouds, creating an absolutely devastating Spell to whoever may encounter it. Much like Jouki Bakuryuu, Ryūga cannot control this burst of lightning, due to it being a naturally forming occurrence that he is simply maniplating. : Performing Cloud Child (雲子実行,'' Jikkō Unko''): A stronger form of the Dancing Cloud Child Spell, Ryūga envelops the target in the clouds, trapping them. Once they have been completely submerged in the clouds, the lightning will shock the opponent until they can escape from the labyrinth of clouds that he has created. Escaping, however, is no easy task as Ryūga can easily keep adding more and more to the labryrinth, locking the target inside for what seems like eternity. Steam Burst Dragon (:蒸気ブーン龍, Jouki Bakuryuu): Manipulating existing Storm Clouds that he has already created, Ryūga will gather them and forge them into a large dragon-shaped being by manipulating the localized air pressure caused by the clashing moisture and heat that is stored within, allowing the spell to mold into its new form. After the dragon-like cloud has finished forming, Ryuga will begin aiming the dragon at his opponent and proceed to direct the maw to open widely, releasing a large burst of lightning stored from within the pre-existing clouds. Ryūga cannot control this burst of lightning as it is a natural occurrence, unless he utilizes Weather Magic as well, leading to a separate, yet stronger spell. He can also use this spell to crash the large cloud-forged dragon into his opponent at full force and due to the nature of his Cloud Magic results in the target feeling as though several mountains are striking them all at once. * Meteo Dragonar (天候ドラゴ, Tenkō Dorago): A stronger version of the previous Steam Burst Dragon spell that is formed when Ryuga uses both Cloud Magic and Weather Magic together, usually seen when Sun Wukong has decided to make an appearance. The spell is set-up in a similar fashion to that of its base, however, the lightning current that is stored on the inside is used to flow around the outside causing the dragon-like cloud to become more streamlined. Not only does the lightning cause the spell to gain a more slender appearance, it causes the formed cloud to gain more density and can even electrify Ryuga's opponents upon making contact. The true power of this spell is to latch onto its target and take them high into the sky, before slamming them back down in the ground with the force of a meteor. Due to this spell's own nature, this spell has Lightning Magic-like properties, allowing Reiki Kurama to ingest it in order to enhance her own Magic. Weather Magic When activated, Weather Magic allows Ryuga to utilize Cloud Magic to perform a variety of effects such as the direction and voltage of lightning; the strength of thunder's boom; powerful gusts of wind; the size and frequency of hail, rain, snow and other storm aspects can all be controlled. By crafting a specific type of cloud, Ryuga is able to control the weather, granting him not only the ability to control temperature but to capable of inciting all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist and thick fog. With his Weather Magic, Ryuga can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, and affect barometric pressure. The powers of his magic can be concentrated to generate indoor storms and to control the movement of rain, wind, and lightning. Spells *'Rain of Sorrow' (悲哀雨, "Hiaiame"): Once manifesting his clouds via Cloud Magic Ryuga is able to cause rain to pour softly or fiercely, and is even able to direct the falling rain towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have an unusual effects on his opponents, as it is able to drain them of their vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well. As the rain continues, it begins to increase in intensity allowing Ryuga to be able to cause the rain to gain a razor-like texture, ripping apart the opponent as it falls. As the rain continues, Ryuga can create a torrential flood in order to wipe out a large group of foes. * Wolf Fang Avalanche (牙狼牙雪崩, "Garōga Nadare") :Ryuga's signature spell. After forming several storm clouds with his Cloud Magic, with a flick of the wrist, Ryuga is able to create a pack of wolves made from the fallen ice. These wolves act on his command, although they are intelligent enough to act on their own accord. Depending on the amount of magical energy he inserts into the spell before its completion, Ryuga can create a larger number of wolves to attack an opponent from various angles. When one of the wolves bite down on its target, they will steal a small portion of the target's life force before returning it to Ryuga in order to heal him. As the wolves move across the battlefield, they produce a black-colored snow that will proceed to drain the opponent's bodily heat if it makes contact, resulting in slower movement. * Tornado of Despair (絶望の竜巻, 'Zetsubō no Tatsumaki''"): A powerful Weather Magic spell, Ryuga is able to summon forth a large number of twisters to descend from one of the storm clouds that he has created in order to rain terror down upon an area of his choosing. With this spell, he is capable of reflecting projectile-based magical spells back at the opponent by having said spell trapped in the vortexes he has created. There are very few opponents who can withstand the multiple barrages of high rotating wind columns, streaking with electrical forces within its shredding vortexes, without being physically broken down or at least significantly damaged. * '''Subjugation by the Heavenly Maidens (乙女討伐, "Tenotome Tōbatsu"): Taking a defensive posture, Ryuga will flare his magical energy with that of causing snow to fall down from the sky, creating an encasement of ice that begins to surround his body. After Ryuga is in his barrier of ice, it begins creeping out and starts covering the entire area until it resembles a wispy sea. As the ice begin absorbing the heat from the environment, the moisture from the area solidifies and morphs into the form of a female. The process continues as more and more of the titular maidens are created in the likeness of Ryuga's mother. These creations are fitted with saw-like hands that can also drain away the heat from an opponent's body with each successful strike. However, these maidens will attack all who bear any magical energy without remorse, explaining why Ryuga locks himself away when activating this spell, and refuses to use it when allies are in range. Behind The Scenes *Ryūga is to be the author's variation on his Bleach character Van Satonaka in the Fairy Tail universe. *Power Pole and Nimbus are a tribute to Son Goku from the anime/manga Dragon Ball. Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Cloud Magic User Category:Weather Magic User Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Yggdrasil Category:Guild Member Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Weapon User